playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Coopergang1/Shirtman! Issue No. 1
Shirtman: Issue No. 1 is a Puzzle Platformer where you use different superhero-based T-Shirts to change your abilities. These include: *Power Guy (Superman Parody, power of Flight) *Trantula Lad (Spiderman parody, power of Wall Climbing) *Egul (Hulk parody, ability to smash through certain walls) *Yellow Lamp (Green Lantern Parody, Ability to Create Platforms) *Vampire Bat (Batman parody, Ability to Use ranged Attacks) *Grizzly Bear (Wolverine parody, ability to use melee attacks) *Zeus (Thor Parody, power to turn on electric devices) *Mr. USA (Captain America Parody, power to use a shield to block) *Water Lad (Aquaman Parody, power to swim) *Fabulous Girl (Wonder woman Parody, power to Pull things/people with a lasso) Characters: Shirtman He was once an ordinary millionare boy. One day, he was bitten by a radioactive alien shirt that landed on earth and killed his parents. He then vowed to take care of all the scum in Crimetown. Mastermind The mastermind is a mysterious genius who never shows his face to the public. He is hatching an evil scheme, and shirtman must end this. He also created the Flagitious Five, a gang featuring the following villains: The Strongman He was raised in the circus as a strongman, but was kidnapped by the Mastemind. He is now a Major crime lord in Crimetown and the masterminds right-hand man. Telepathor After getting a major head injurey in a car accident, this important military colonel was put into intensive care. After nothing else worked, they tried a new expirement. It went terribly wrong, he went mad, and now he can alter reality with his mind. Shiftress Shiftress used to be a model, but when she got shipwrecked on an uncharted island, she devoloped an unknown skin dicease. Soon the dicease got worse and worse, it went to her head, and she could shift her body into any shape at will. She is now trying to sink every ship on earth, for revenge. Reptillius Reptillius was originally a police oficer who got seriously injured in a crossfire with Strongman. He was then chosen for a project to create the perfect prison guard, by mixing his genes with a dinosaur's. But the creature became too hostile and started killing other cops. Cliche-Bot 2000 Not really a character, but Cliche-bot was the ultimate plan the Mastermind was working on. It has heat seeking missiles, twin chain guns, Grenade launchers, and Sawblades. It can also create holographic clones of members of the Flagitious Five. Levels Tutorial (Manor) #Bedroom #Grand Hall #Library #Old Cave System #Shirt-Cave #Practice Arena (BOSS: Shirt-Bot) Crime District #Alley #Warehouse #Rooftops #Waterworks #Factory #Control Room (BOSS: The Strongman) Shipping District #Warehouse 2 #Shipyard #Cruise Ship #Cargo Ship #Oil Rig #BOSS: Shiftress Military District #Military Courtyard #Armory #Barracks #Airport #Air-carrier #Cargo Plane (BOSS: Telepathor) Prison District #Cell Block A #Mental Ward #Death Row #Lab #Prison Courtyard #Security Gate (BOSS: Reptillius) Mastermind's District #Hideout Courtyard #Sewer system # Mastermind's Dungeon #Main Hall #Throne Room (PRE-BOSS: Mastermind) #Rooftop (FINAL BOSS: Cliche-Bot 2000) Category:Blog posts